


Reunion

by pushkin666



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Adam is meeting up with Kris again after five years.  He’s understandably nervous about it.





	

Adam brushed his hands down the front of his shirt, straightening it. This was ridiculous. He shouldn’t be this nervous but he was.

Anybody would think he was meeting the president but he wasn’t. It was just Kris. Just Kris! Who he hadn’t seen now for over five years. They’d drifted; their get-togethers happening further and further apart. It had nothing to do with the kiss, he was sure of that. Kris wouldn’t have let that bother him. He knew how touchy feely Adam was and it had never appeared to bother him. But the kiss…

Adam touched his fingertips to his lips remembering the feel of Kris’s lips against his own. It had been fleeting but he couldn’t help remember how it had felt. Soft lips against his, the taste and feel of Kris pressed against him. He’s kissed a number of people since then but he couldn’t help but think about the kiss.

“Idiot,” he muttered. “Stop acting like a giddy fanboy. This is Kris.”

And that was the thing. It was Kris who he’d gone through American Idol with and toured with. Kris who picked his nails and farted after eating burritos. It wasn’t anybody special. But it was… Adam cracked his fingers and took a look at his make up in the mirror. He looked fine; hair done, make up immaculate, nails polished.

The kiss meant nothing. He could do this. Would do this! It was just a reunion. Nothing more. He headed towards the door.


End file.
